Draco's Unfortunate Event
by Fluffy Pink Dragons
Summary: Snape made Potter drink a potion and then someone spiked his Pumpkin juice. What will happen to him? How will the potions react to each other? Or more importantly what does Malfoy have to do with it. Warnings inside Rated M. Slash HD
1. Chapter 1

A/N This has no real time frame and it doesn't have any spoilers either. They are 17 years old and Draco is not a death eater and the war hasn't started and Draco's dad is still alive and he is not in Azkaban either.

WARNING: This is a slash story and will contain RAPE/NonCon Don't like certainly don't read. You have been SERIOUSLY seriously WARNED

* * *

It was a fairly good day today. At least in the morning it was. But by mid-afternoon it got a whole lot freackin' worse and I mean a whole lot worse.

I Harry James Potter was just getting bored out of my mind making a potion that I already mastered for the umpteenth time that year. Professor Snape always said I did it wrong.

But I know for a fact I did it perfectly ever time. Anyway here I was making my potion not doing anything wrong. Except maybe doing a little daydreaming.

Daydreaming of a handsome young blonde and the way he would look sprawled out in front of me. Eyes half closed in lust and dare I say love. Ohhh just even thinking about it gave me goosebumps.

But the talk me and Draco had the other night made it just that. A real big fantasy. Here's what happened last night.

LAST NIGHT LAST NIGHT LAST NIGHT LAST NIGHT LAST NIGHT LAST NIGHT LAST NIGHT LAST NIGHT

_Me and Draco stood in a hidden classroom. I trapped Draco to the wall so he couldn't gat away and began kissing him slowly. He likes the lingering kiss's. He moaned into my lips as I slowly moved my hips._

_I slowly grinded into him and broke the kiss to trail wet kiss's down his neck. I slowly trailed my hands down his sides until I reached his jeans where I could see how excited he really was._

_I began palming him from the outside and he bucked into my hand and moaned loudly. I was undoing his pants when he said, "Harry, Wait." I undid the button and said, "No time to wait, need you now."_

_I undid his zipper and was just about to stick my hand inside when he pushed me away. He looked slightly breathless and it took all my willpower not to take him right then and there. But I stilled myself._

_He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, I'm not ready to do this yet." He looked scared and I waked over to him and said, "It's alright, I can wait."_

_He looked surprised and said, "You mean you will still stay with me even though I don't want to have sex with you?"_ _I kissed him and said, Of course I'll stay with you. Can I ask you a question?" _

_He nodded while he intertwined our fingers. I said, "Are you a virgin?" He stilled and looked away a blush creeping up his face. I said, "That interesting anyway I'll still wait for you."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Just as I started really losing myself in my daydream/fantasy I was rudely interrupted by none other then the greasy slim ball we all know as Professor Snape.

He sneered at me and said slowly like he was talking to a four year old, "Well Potter, do you think you have done a good job this time?" I just nodded my head and he smiled and said, "Well, I'll be the judge of that. Shall we?"

He looked into the cauldron I was stirring. The boiling mass of blue goo was slightly boiling to hard so I turned it down and kept on stirring it. Isn't this stuff supposed to be light pink and liquidity?

Just as I thought this Professor Snape looked up at me and said with his hands folded behind his back, "Potter what color is your potion supposed to be and how long have you had it on boil?"

He looked at me strangely and I said, "It's supposed to be light pink with a fragrance of orange blossoms. I don't know how long it's been since it was on boil."

I hung my head to try to show that I was sorry for messing up but I really wasn't. I don't really care about potions right now. All I care about is going and taking a cold shower to get rid of my small problem down south.

He looked at me for a few minutes. I guess contemplating on what to do next when he stopped and smiled. Honestly I don't know which is worse us knowing he never smiles or realizing you lived long enough to see a genuine smile.

He leaned over my potion and said, "Drink it." I look at him shocked. He really wants me to drink this shit? Well, I can see why we was smiling. I looked and watched a mixture of shock and slightly amused face's.

Malfoy and his goons were laughing and snickering the most. I slowly poured my potion in a goblet and slowly drank it. I should of just started off taking a small sip but I ended up downing the whole goblet.

I looked back up as I put my goblet back down and tried not to make a face. After a few minutes Professor Snape said, "5o points from Gryffindor's because Potter got the potion wrong again."

I sat back down and way to quickly class was over for the day. I don't mean just Professor Snape's class I mean 1 minute I was in Professor Snape's class and then the next minute I was sitting down in the Great Hall eating dinner with Hermione and Ron.

I looked around confused and said, "I thought we were in Professor Snapes class? How did we get here? What time is it?"

They looked at me confused and Hermione said, "Harry, Professor Snapes class was ages ago. It's dinner time now. You honestly can't remember anything?"

I shook my head no and was drinking my pumpkin juice when all of a sudden I got extremely angry. Hermione said, "It must be the combination of the potion you drank and whatever is in your pumpkin juice. Let me see your drink."

I didn't say anything so much anger. Can't think. She looked into the drink and said, "Oh no, Harry someone spiked your pumpkin juice and with the other potion you drank we don't know what the side affects are. You need to go to see Madaam Pomfrey."

Just as I went to get up I glanced at Draco and seen him look at me and smile. That threw me over the edge. I got up from my table and walked over to his table. Everyone went extremely quiet. That's the last thing I remember until I woke up the next morning.

* * *

A/N So would you like me to continue? I would like some reviews please and tell me what you think will happen next


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter is very short but I think you will like it none the less. Also remember the warnings for this story and the format and grammar suck balls so keep that in mind also. Review's make me right the next chapter a whole lot freackin' faster lol

* * *

I woke up the next morning totally exhausted. I stretched and got up and hissed in pain. My knuckles were bloody and raw. I could barely move my hands. Did I punch a wall or something?

Along with my hands was a deep inner ache. I shrugged it off and got some clothes on and made my way to the great hall. I wonder where Ron and Hermione is?

They usually wait for me in the common room but they weren't there today. Hmm so sore...body hurts. I walked into the great hall and everyone stopped eating and talking all at once.

They just stared at me in a mix of shock, anger, hate, disgust, loathing and much more. I slowly walked to my table and sat down by Hermione and Ron. Everyone else near me got up and sat somewhere else.

I looked at Hermione and said, "What's everyone staring at? It feels like I won the triwizard tournament again." I smiled and they looked at me in pure disbelief. What are they staring at? Do I have something on my face?

Ron looked at me and said, "Harry, do you remember anything from yesterday?" I stared at him confused and said, "Well yeah, Why?" Hermione fidgeted in her seat and said, "What exactly do you remember Harry?"

I said, "I remember getting up and eating breakfast. Then going to potions and then drinking the potion that I made. Then...sitting down for dinner. That's all I remember. Why what happened?"

Ron looked at Hermione and then he said, "Honestly, you snapped. You went manic because someone spiked your pumpkin juice.

We told you to go see Madame Pomfrey and when you got up from the table you glanced at Malfoy and..." His sentence died when Professor McGonagall came over looking rather serious and said, "Mister Potter, come with me."

I looked at my friends who looked scared. Ron looked horrified and Hermione was crying. I got up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the great hall.

I looked back to the Slitherin table and seen everyone of them staring at me. I looked for Draco only to find that he wasn't there. I wonder why Draco isn't eating breakfast today? He usually is pretty early.

I walked behind Professor McGonagall down lots of corridors and empty rooms. I finally could make out where we were going. We were headed to the dungeons. Why would she take me to the dungeons?

She stopped in front of a door I have never seen before and knocked. When someone said, "Come in." She quickly made her way inside.

I slowly followed her inside and came face to face with a very angry Professor Snape, a grave looking Professor Dumbledore, and a Professor McGonagall that was close to tears. I wonder if this has anything to do with Draco and why he wasn't at breakfast today?

* * *

A/N So tell me what you think should I continue? Should I just give up writing altogether? Remember review's make me right the next chapter a whole lot freackin' faster. So if you want to find out what happens review.


End file.
